


Eels

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Drugged Sex, M/M, THIS SOUNDS HARD BUT ITS SUPER SOFT SEX, Top Kim Mingyu, gyu likes to hide his face in wonwoos neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mingyu cant control his dick but thank god wonwoo's there to help him out.orthey have sex cause mingyu accidentally got drugged up on aphrodisic eels.





	Eels

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe hii, i JUST made this acc cause i wanted somewhere i can write nsfw stuff anonymously (kinda??) we'll see how it goes. i was actually expecting to get the invitation on the 28th but i got it earlier than expected AND I finished this oneshot just last night so it was perfect timing. 
> 
> the fic turned out softer than i was planning while i was editing it tbh. theres alot of stuff i wanna put in the tags too but ao3 doesnt allow it unless its suggested :/ (edit: i figured out how lol) oh well also this might be kinda shitty?? idk, its not my best :// but still!! enjoy!!

It was way past midnight when the boys arrived back at their hotel after their concert.

Seventeen travelled in three different cars and it seemed that Hip-hop Team arrived first. All four of them were already half-asleep as they walked into the lobby. Their manager following behind. They slept for a while on the short ride in the car.

Seungcheol turned towards his members as they stepped into the elevator.

"Wonwoo, Mingyu. You're rooming together right?"

The two boys were leaning against each other practically sleeping standing up. They barely registered their leader asking them a question but with alot effort, they managed to give some sort of acknowledgement to the question by nodding and humming.

Seungcheol who was leaning against Hip-hop Teams youngest member nodded back at them sleepily. Vernon himself was leaning back against the wall, lazily trying to blink his sleepiness away.

The manager looked up from his phone, he was the only one who didn't look like he was about to pass out.

"Guys, make sure to eat something before you go to sleep. Just call room service. I don't want you guys whining in the morning, we have a flight to catch."

"Okaaaay." The four boys chorused.

The elevator dinged and Seungcheol looked up. "This is my floor guys. See you tomorrow, sleep well." Then he changed his cuddle target from Vernon to their manager and walked out of the elevator together with him.

Vernon, Mingyu and Wonwoo got off at the next floor.

"Mingyu-hyung, Wonwoo-hyung, this is my room. I'll see you tomorrow."

His hyungs gave him a couple head pats and good night greetings before they headed off to their own room while Vernon tapped his card on the scanner and got in.

Once Mingyu and Wonwoo got into their room, the younger dramatically plopped himself on his stomach on the bed.

Wonwoo sighed tiredly and got on top of him to cuddle even though he had his own empty bed right beside. Mingyu registered Wonwoo's body on top of him and shifted himself onto his side to accommodate the older.

He blinked sleepily at him before shoving his face into Wonwoo's neck and wrapping his thick arms around his hyung's tiny waist.

They both sighed in contentment before falling asleep.

It was about an hour before they woke up again. Mingyu woke up first. As an idol, it was easy to get used to irregular sleeping schedules so he felt fully awake even after just an hour of sleep.

He remembered the manager telling them to eat something just now... something about being whiny. Mingyu pouted, he was *not* whiny. He looked for Wonwoo, who was quietly sleeping beside him.

"Wonwoo-hyung." Mingyu brought his face unnecessarily close to the elder, his nose brushing against the others cheek bone.

Wonwoo stirred awake from hearing Mingyu's voice, confused at first. Maybe it was a dream.

"Hyung, wake up. We have to eat something." Mingyu slid his hand from Wonwoo's shoulder to hold his hand.

"Hmm." Wonwoo responded sleepily, rubbing his thumb over the others hand.

"C'mon. Get up."

The younger wrapped his other arm around Wonwoo's shoulder and pulled him up into a sitting position, to which the older reluctantly complied but not without taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around Mingyus neck and get a cuddle or two out of him.

Mingyu giggled and pulled Wonwoo closer to himself, nesting his face into the elders nape. They both hummed happily.

That truly woke Wonwoo up. "You said something about food?" He asked, pulling away from the hug.

Mingyu grinned, seeing as he achieved his goal of waking up his hyung. "Yea, let's call room service." He said, getting up to find the menu on the table by the window.

Wonwoo got up and followed behind him. They both scanned the menu standing up. The elders chin on Mingyus shoulder, a hand on his waist.

"Hmm. I wanna eat eel." Mingyu said, pointing at the picture on the menu. Wonwoo nodded, "I'm feeling like steak."

"Okay, I'll call room service. Just sit here." Mingyu said before he crossed the room to get the phone on the nightstand. 

After about thirty minutes of waiting around, the doorbell rang and the server came in with their food and left as fast as they came.

Mingyu was surprised to see the amount of eels on his plate. It might seem like a huge portion for one person but Mingyu was a big boy. He needed all the food he could get.

Wonwoo's course was simply a great steak meal with sides and dressings. It was nothing special however, and he ate his without much thought.

It never took much time for the boys to eat, twenty minutes at most and they were done. They weren't sleepy anymore, so they didn't see the point of immediately going back to sleep.

"Wonwoo-hyung. You wanna watch our Svt Club episode? I think the new one came out yesterday." Mingyu asked as he pulled out his tablet from his bag.

Wonwoo perked up at that. "Yea, definitely." He liked watching the series. Apart from monitoring himself and his members, he genuinely enjoyed watching it because it was just fun.

They both settled on Wonwoo's bed and propped themselves up with an abundance of pillows. Mingyu held the tablet for both of them while Wonwoo rested his head on the other's broad shoulders and watched from there.

A few minutes into the episode and Mingyu shifted uncomfortably. Wonwoo was so into it that he didn't even realise the others heart beating vigorously below his head.

He looked up at the younger. "Mingyu, are you uncomfortable? Do you wanna shift positions?"

"No, hyung. It's okay. I just— I don't know." Mingyu was breathing heavily, his eyes were hazing over. Wonwoo sat up worriedly and put a hand over the younger's forehead.

"Mingyu, are you sure you're okay? —You're really warm. Was it something you ate?" Wonwoo's brows furrowed in concern before he noticed Mingyu kept shifting.

No, it wasn't that. He was subconsciously rolling his hips into thin air. He was getting hard in this sweat pants.

Then it hit him... Eels.

He's heard about eels making people horny; acting as a kind of aphrodisiac but he never thought it would be true. He didn't think it would be that effective either. However, seeing how much of it the younger ate he considers that he shouldn't be surprised.

In Mingyu's case, it wasn't difficult to see when he got hard cause the boy naturally had a giant dick. Everyone knew, as there was very little privacy in the dorms. Wonwoo can guarantee that every single one of them had seen the other 12 naked at least once.

"Wonwoo-hyung. Can you stop staring at my dick? I don't think I can control myself if you keep doing that." The younger whined to get his attention.

Wonwoo pulled out of his daze and looked back at Mingyu. He was breathing harder than before and he was tugging at Wonwoo's sleeves to pull him closer.

"Oh, baby." Mingyu whined louder at the nickname, he was feeling so much that he had already started tearing up from nothing.

Wonwoo struggled picked Mingyu up into his chest due to the stark difference in size between the two. Mingyu decided to help himself and plop his butt sideways between Wonwoo's spread legs and wrap his arms around the older's neck.

"Mingyu, baby look at me. What do you want me to do to you?" Wonwoo gazed at him, half with concern and half with arousal.  He had his hand on the back of the younger's head. Their faces were so close to each other that Wonwoo could feel the other's harsh breathing on his own lips.

The younger knew exactly what he wanted. He knew... but it was so hard to say it out when his dick was threatening to tear his pants and the heat was overwhelming his whole body that he started to cry. But he had to try.

"I.. I want..-" He started sobbing, more tears started to flow. Wonwoo comforted him by patting his head and pulling him closer. "It's okay baby, take your time."

Mingyu shifted heavily again so he was sat facing the other completely, he laid his forehead against Wonwoo's. "I want to fuck you."

Wonwoo gave the younger a rewarding smile, he wiped his tears and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Good boy." He unwrapped himself from the younger, causing him to whine and tear up some more.

"I'll be right back, baby. I'm just going to get some lube. Just stay here." Mingyu sighed, needily but complied nonetheless. He fell backwards on the bed with his legs spread out.

Wonwoo rewarded his good boy with a forehead kiss before he went to their luggage to find their supplies. It didn't take long to find and Wonwoo was back at his baby's side in less than a minute.

Mingyu jumped on the older like a wild beast the moment he felt the hand on his forehead. He took Wonwoo's hand abruptly and threw him on the bed, kissing him desperately.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo said sternly, squeezing the others ass cheek roughly. He whined in retaliation, grinding his clothed dick on the side of Wonwoo's hips, hiding his face in the others nape.

"Hyuuung." It came out completely broken, Wonwoo was slightly taken aback by the desperation in the younger's voice. "I can't control my dick, hyung" He was completely sobbing at the point, while roughly grinding on Wonwoo's hip.

The older took pity on him and decided to let him do his thing... However, not even a second later;  the grinding stopped.

Mingyu held himself up on his hands over the older and looked at him in shock. "Hyung.. I— I came." With that he started sobbing again, he didn't want to come that fast. His underwear too, was undeniably ruined.

Wonwoo held him close against his chest, "Mingyu, Mingyu baby, it's okay it's—"

Then he felt it, against his thigh. The younger was growing hard again, the refractory period was literally less than 5 seconds.

Before Wonwoo could indulge his mind into the science of that phenomena, the sobbing stopped and Mingyu started to speak. "Hyung, I'm hard again."

"I know, baby. Take off your clothes." Wonwoo spoke, patting the younger gently on his butt.

Mingyu was alot calmer now after he came once but Wonwoo predicted he would be back in his desperate state within seconds again so it was better to do what was needed to be done while he was still fully conscious.

They both stripped together. Mingyu winced in disgust as he peeled his cum-stained underwear off from his crotch.

They stood together in the room, stark naked, staring at each other before Wonwoo walked towards Mingyu. He placed his hands on the younger's sides and initiated a kiss.

Mingyu was shy at first but Wonwoo took the lead, holding the back of his neck and leading him. By now, they were both hard. They started grinding their dicks against each other.

The younger relished in the soft moans his hyung let out whenever they made out. He loved the intimate movement of his tounge against the other's. Wonwoo wouldn't admit it but, he definitely loved kissing more than Mingyu did.

The two were lost in each other before Mingyu's body started getting hot again. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and hugged Wonwoo around his waist.

"Hyung, I wanna fuck you." Wonwoo could feel the younger's heart beating erratically against his own chest.

"Okay." He picked up the lube he dropped on the floor from when Mingyu attacked him and climbed onto the bed. The younger followed closely behind.

Unexpectedly, Mingyu climbed between the older's legs and hugged him. Wonwoo chuckled, "Weren't you going to fuck me?"

Mingyu kneed, embarrassed. "I am. I just wanted to be close to you." Wonwoo didn't need to see the younger's face to know that he was pouting. He couldn't stop himself from kissing the other on top of his head.

"Do you wanna prep me?" Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu got on his knees immediately and grabbed the lube from his hyungs hand. "Yes!" He moved himself to lay on his stomach before Wonwoo's spread legs and squeezed the lube over his thick fingers. His long legs were hanging off the edge of the bed.

He put one finger into Wonwoo's hole slowly. It wasn't difficult to go in as they've been doing it alot lately.

Wonwoo sighed in pleasure, relaxing into the bed further. Mingyu pulled his finger in and out of Wonwoo's hole, twisting around. He was surprisingly skillful at fingering, Wonwoo would probably be able to cum from the younger's fingers alone if he'd ever allow it.

Mingyu watched his hyung's reaction from below. He was so sensual and arousing, feeling so good just from one finger in his hole.

Mingyu unknowingly started to grind against the bed sheets, he was feeling good too. The atmosphere was getting to him. His mind started to blur. "Hyung, can I suck you off?"

He looked up at Wonwoo with hazy eyes, already breathing heavily with his mouth over the older's hard dick.

"Mmn." Wonwoo nodded hastily as he pat the younger over his head.

Mingyu gave the head a flat-tounged lick and put it in his mouth impatiently. He moaned at the feeling of having Wonwoo's cock in his mouth, he wanted more.

He pulled off and repeated his actions, this time he went down further than the last. He felt the thick limb move heavily over his tounge and hit the back of his throat.

Wonwoo watched as the younger fucked his own mouth with his dick. The scene in front of him made his dick grow impossibly harder. He was leaking precum all over his own dick and onto Mingyu's tounge.

Just as he was about to cum, he gripped on the younger's hair and pulled him off leaving Mingyu confused as the older laid there breathing hard, trying to stop himself from an early orgasm.

"Mingyu, fuck me."

"But hyung, I haven't even fully prepped you yet." Mingyu looked down at his one finger still in Wonwoo's hole. He really wanted to get his release as well but Wonwoo's safety instinctually came first.

"It's okay, baby. Just put it in." Mingyu couldn't argue, his dick was going to fall off and he was going to go crazy if he didn't have something around it soon enough too.

He pulled his finger out and climbed over the older, kissing him tenderly. One hand supported his weight while the other moved to line his cock up against Wonwoo's hole.

Wonwoo's breath hitched as he felt the others dick inject him. Slowly, Mingyu filled him up.

"You're so big." He says, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

If Mingyu was in any state on soberness, he would've responded with something cute and witty but he was so immersed in the sheer tightness of the older that all he could do was moan undecipherably and move his hips in and out of Wonwoo.

His thrusts were not measured and precise as usual. It was as though the younger had just figured out how to use his dick and was testing the waters. However, his cock was still big enough that it brought pleasure to Wonwoo with every clumsy thrust.

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu closer by the back of his neck and kissed him again before asking him to pull out. The younger looked like he was about to cry at the command before Wonwoo flipped himself over on his stomach.

"Put it back in."

Mingyu didn't waste another minute, his dick was in the older within seconds. The position made it more pleasurable for both of them. They both kneened as Mingyu entered him.

He started moving again after taking in hasty gasps of air. It was a difficult task however. He had lost his senses in his legs and his mind was a muddled mess.

Mingyu would thrust into Wonwoo's ass and grind into it for a bit before thrusting in again. He was driving Wonwoo crazy without realising. Everytime he grinded, he was grinding straight against the older's prostate.

Wonwoo was louder that night than any other night. Sadly for Mingyu though, he was too high off aphrodisiacal eels to comprehend it.

"Mingyu, are you close?"

"Mmmn!!"

Wonwoo wasn't sure if it was a moan or a "yes" but he decided to go with the latter in his sex crazed haze. He reached for his dick and started fisting it, up and down jerking it off quickly.

He unintentionally started tightening around Mingyu even more, causing the younger to come abruptly. The feeling of Mingyu's hot come spurting into his hole just did it for Wonwoo, making him come undone as well.

It felt as though they were cumming for hours, both their cocks were endlessly spilling with cum. Wonwoo's making a small puddle in the sheets, while Mingyu's was filling Wonwoo's insides.

However, it seemed Mingyu won in terms of whoever came the most. When he finally pulled out, his cum dribbled out of the older's hole generously.

Tired out and exhausted; Mingyu collapsed onto the other side of the bed. Wonwoo, not wanting to fall on a puddle of his own cum just leaned back to sit on his knees. Both boys were breathing hard and sweating buckets.

"Mingyu, let's go shower." Wonwoo said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

The younger responded with a whine, too tired to get up.

He got up and walked over to Mingyu's side of the bed, taking the younger's limp hand and trying to pull him up. Reluctantly, he sat up and allowed Wonwoo to lead him to the bathroom holding his hand.

Mingyu stood by the sink, sleepily nodding off while Wonwoo adjusted the water temperatures in the shower.

After a refreshing shower, the boys quickly dried off and went to bed. The bed that they didn't have sex on, of course. No one could possibly stomach sleeping in sheets soaked in cum and sweat.

They slept naked because they were too spent to find sleeping clothes to wear. Mingyu buried his face in Wonwoo's shoulder and Wonwoo wrapped his arms around the younger. It was comfortable and safe for both of them and they fell asleep just like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!! pls leave some feedback or some kudos if you'd like. i wont be able to reply tho cause the comment count goes up when i do so i feel like its kinda unfair :/


End file.
